Punishment Game
by ShadowShun
Summary: Allen and Lavi are bored out of their minds, so what happens when they decide to make a bet? The stakes? The loser becomes the winner s slave.


**AN/Hey people from Earth and beyond! And I give a special hello to all the YuLlen lovers! This is my first yaoi fic. Actually this is my first fic! LOL. I'm planning on making it a one shot but if at least ten people comment saying that they want more then I can do that. Oh and there's one more condition. At the end of the fic you'll see. **

**Disclaimer: I see everyone say this so I'm saying it too. I don't own D. Gray Man. If I did there would be way more YuLlen moments and Kanda wouldn't love Alma. (I swear during that Kanda x Alma moment when Alma was dying and he was with Kanda I threw my phone across the room. Allen and Kanda belong together!) **

**Warning! This is a yaoi fic. If you dont like, dont read and get hit by a bus.**

* * *

"Nee, Allen I'm bored," Lavi pouted. His head was being held by one of his hands while the other was fully extended in Allen's direction.

"Me too, is there anything you want to do?" responded the white haired exorcist. Allen dropped his spoon onto the plate. He was already done with all his food but was so bored that he played with the bones and spoons that were left.

It was only lunchtime too. The day was going too slow. There was nothing at all for them to do. Lenalee, Miranda, and Krory were all on missions, the science division was too busy with experiments or something, and Timcampy was with Cross. And only God knows where that man could be right now.

Lavi sat there with his index finger on his chin, looking like he was in deep thought. It's amazing how serious he could look when it was just games but when it's really important he jokes around.

After a little bit Lavi's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "We can play a punishment game!" he exclaimed. "One of us has to do whatever the other says no matter how embarrassing or degrading it is,"

Allen grinned. "I see. So how is the punisher and the punished going to be decided?"

Lavi tapped his finger onto his chin and a light bulb came. "A race. From here to the science division. No rematches,"

"Deal," Allen agreed. _**I'm going to get him back. For all the times he ate my Mitarashi Dango. All the times he called me Moyashi. Only Kanda can call me**_** that.**

Allen mentally smacked himself. _Did I just think that?_ "Stupid Kanda. Even in my head you bother me," he said under his breath. He lowered his head just a bit to hide the creeping blush on his pale cheeks.

Lavi, who amazingly heard Allen's mumbling, looked at pink faced Moyashi and smirked. He long knew about Allen's feelings for Kanda. He found it amazing how dense the white haired boy could be. I need to set those two up. And then an idea popped into his head. He knew the perfect way.

The two exorcists stood up and made they're way to the entrance. "Okay Allen you ready?" Lavi asked as he readied himself. Allen nodded. "Okay then, ready, set, Go!" And the two boys were off.

** Fifteen Minutes Later**

"I made it!" Allen declared breathlessly. Tiny beads of sweat fell down his forehead. He walked into the room full of pride until he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What took you so long? Its just like you youngsters to keep their elders waiting," Lavi scolded. He was wearing a fake beard and was waving a cane in the air.

Allen just stood there bewildered. "H-How?" he stammered.

Lavi just chuckled and tore off the beard and threw the cane somewhere behind him(sadly hitting Johnny and cracking one of his lenses). "I used the elevator," (AN I don't know what you call the pyramid looking thing they ride up and down on levels)

Allen face palmed himself. "And since I never said using the elevator was against the rules I win," Lavi began to do a dance in front of Allen. Allen then dropped to his knees and hung his head low in defeat.

Lavi then stopped dancing and turned to face Allen. "Your punishment is that you have to wear kitty ears, a tail, a bell, booty shorts, and a top that doesn't stop until the top of your stomach. But you can wear gloves if you want. At around 10:30 I want you to go there in the outfit to the exorcist's room that's next to Yuu's. Bring him tea and cakes and you have to say master at the end of every sentence,"

"What," Allen squeaked.

"And you can't fight back if he 'does something'" Lavi added.

"But-"

"Nope,"

"Lavi I-"

"Nada,"

"Please just-"

Lavi covered his ears and began screaming "La lalalalalalala" and with that Allen accepted his defeat, and the loss of his dignity as a male.

* * *

**Allen P.O.V**

** 10:30** P.M

I took in a deep breath before I knocked on the door. I heard shuffling noised and a very annoyed male voice. _Oh my God_. My life is over. I turned around to face Lavi. He stuck out his tongue to which I replied by glaring daggers at him.

The door opened and there stood the exocist I was going to get raped by. He stood there shamelessly in nothing but his boxers. He was a man of normal stature. The average blonde hair blue eyed European you see everyday.

The thing that I didn't like about him was that he was a freaking pedophile. He would hit on any girl that's half his age and is just plain perverted. He's in his late twenties and he's flirting with girls that are 16 and sometimes younger.

"Allen-kun what are you doing here dressed like that?" Francis asked innocently. (That's his name just if you were wondering). He moved the cart of sweets that was covering me to see my outfit in full.

He was molesting me. Molesting me with those eyes. Those damn blue eyes. I wanted so much to just rip them out so they would never look at anyone so perversely again. His eyes moved down onto my body and concentrated in my lower area. I crossed my legs at this. "I came to give you some sweets," I swallowed my spit and pride at this last part, "Master."

Francis licked his lips at this and wrapped his arm around my waist. His hand squeezing my ass. I blushed furiously, wanted to badly to smack the heck out of him, buy said nothing. "If that's so then why don't we come to my room so we can share them," He whispered seductively into my ear. I shivered at this. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes filling my nostrils. As I walked back to bring the cart he followed and wrapped his arms around my waist. His hand moved into my shorts.

I was about to protest but then someone else did that for me. "What the hell are you doing!" the loud sound of a man's yelling filled the hallway's silence. We both turned to the sound said voice and my eyes widened. Clad in only a blue rowel around his waist was Kanda.

"K-Kanda-kun it's you. You finished your shower pretty fast," he stuttered. His arms immediately moved from me and he pushed me to the ground. His hands up in the air in defense.

"Don't 'Kanda-kun' me," Kanda said mimicking his voice. "What the fuck was that!"

"It's not my fault. He seduced me," he pointed towards me.

"Seduced?" he snorted. "It looked more like molesting to me,"

"Listen Kanda-kun this was a misunder-" but before he could even finish Kanda's fist collided with his face.

"Now get the fuck out of my face before I get Mugen!" That alone was enough to intimidate the older male as he scurried on to his room like the pig he was.

I opened my mouth to say something but before I knew it I was being pulled into Kanda's room. He slammed the door and pushed me onto the bed.

"Why were you doing that?" he asked. He was still obviously angry. I fidgeted uncomfortably on the bed.

"None of your business BaKanda," I answered. Then I stuck out my tongue childishly and turned my head.

I could hear Kanda growling. He over towards me and held onto my wrists. His body completely hovering over mine. "You were about to be raped by that bastard and you mean to tell me it's none of my business. I, who saved your ass," His cobalt hues were in full fury as they bored into my silver eyes.

"Lavi and I-"

"Say no more. I think it's pretty self explanatory when it has something to do with the Baka Usagi. He let go of one of my wrists as he combed his hair with his hands. His long hair spilled onto my open stomach. His hair was beautiful. I'll admit that much. Made me want to touch it.

My hands reached for the back of his head. It was soft and silky too. Kanda's eyes widened at this action but he did nothing to stop it. He closed his eyes and we remained like who knows long. It could've been minutes or hours. Time just stopped when I was just stroking his hair. Us in complete silence until I realized something.

"Hey BaKanda. Do you mind getting off me?" We both blushed as he sat up. I, refusing to look him in the eye, stared down at my boots. I rubbed them together and listened to the soft squeak of them.

"Oi Moyashi stop it with the squeaky noises its annoying," Kanda said facing me.

"My name is Allen, baka. It's amazing how a guy with such a huge body can have such a tiny brain," I retorted back facing him.

. "Who said I had a tiny brain?" He said while moving closer to me.

"Well the fact that you can't even remember a name so simple as Allen and instead labeling me the name Moyashi instead is proof enough," I said as I moved closer to him.

"Is that so? And who was the stupid one that got tricked into dressing like a hooker. And besides why are you still here?"

"You tell me your the one who brought me here and slammed me onto your stupid bed," With that we were both only inches apart. His eyes stared into mine. Now that I looked at him Kanda looked handsome if you look at him like this.

Not this again. Where am I getting this from? Kanda is stupid Kanda that's all, right?

Kanda just continued to study at me with those cobalt eyes. What was going through his mind? Whatever I have to go back to my room anyway.

"I'm going back-" but I was cut off by his lips on mine. Capturing me in a kiss. His lips darted into my tongue. I wanted to resist. My mind did but my body said otherwise. The ecstasy that filled me was just too much. It was like electricity. So I did the only thing I could do. I closed my eyes and kissed back.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

** Next Day**

"Hey Allen," Lavi said as he wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulder. "How you doin'?"

"Fine," he answered and continued to eat his large meal.

Lavi sat down with him and began talking animatedly to the white haired exorcist. But sadly the white haired boy's mind was far from the amazing curves of the Russian girl his friend was talking about. No his mind was with a certain Japanese man with long hair and well toned abs. It wasn't until the Japanese man entered the room that Allen was brought to life.

The two looked at each other for about ten seconds in just pure awkwardness. That was until Allen turned away saying, "What are you staring at BaKanda?" But as he said that his cheeks tinged pink.

"Nothing really worth looking at," Kanda deadpanned as he turned and sauntered off. Lavi looked between the two of them completely confused. _Were they mad or happy with each other?_ But in the corner of his eye on Allen's neck you could see a bright pink spot on his neck. Then back at the two of them. _Okay, now I'm seriously curious._

* * *

**_Okay so for those of you who want me to continue this or just are curious of for those of you who are both. There's a story on Wattpad I'm writing. Its based off of the characters of D. Gray Man and No. 6 and this is the first time I've every written with my own original characters. You just have to read it and if you have comments you can PM or you can review there if you have an account._**

Here's the link: story/2398407-celestine

**_ Oh and another thing. You see the button down there. The one that starts with R. Yeah, that's your friend guys. All it needs is for you to push to let if know you care ;). _**


End file.
